


Return to me

by BelovedPoison



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Goodbyes, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I don't know how else to tag this, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, so have this I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedPoison/pseuds/BelovedPoison
Summary: Jules can't bring himself to say a proper goodbye to Vasco, it's just too painful. Unfortunately for him, fate and a certain Captain have other plans that fill him with a new resolve. One to come back to his lover, even if it means sacrificing his beloved 'cousin' in order to do so.
Relationships: De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall), Vasco/Jules De Sardet, Vasco/Julian De Sardet, Vasco/OC
Comments: 15
Kudos: 44





	Return to me

**Author's Note:**

> Um... Ok so that 'goodbye' scene got me thinking after I watched it and realised I wanted even more than we got. So this came about. I'm sorry I'm very unhappy with my writing in general and I can't promise this is great or anything but I just needed to write it. 
> 
> I love this two guys too damn much and I have a vague idea for the reunion, but I have no idea when or if I'll manage to write it. So anywho hopefully someone other than me might enjoy this. I've spent so long editing this I'm just tired now so sorry for any badness or mistakes. Ok bye!

Feeling his heart sink, Julian trudged towards the ledge, head swirling with a thousand and one 'what ifs.' His body moved on automatic because if he really thought about what he was doing, he wasn't sure he'd be able to move. He couldn't shake the feeling that one way or the other, he was going to lose someone he loved. He couldn't afford to think that way right now, but he did anyway because he knew it to be the truth.  
  
Just as he reached the edge, something oh so familiar prickled at the back of his mind and trailed down his spine. He heard the crunch of footsteps, ones that he just knew didn't belong to Petrus, footsteps he recognised all too well.  
  
He swallowed and turned to the most heart wrenching sight he remembered seeing. Vasco stood there watching him, waiting for him to turn around, to say goodbye. He looked like a sad, lost puppy. It shattered something deep inside of Julian to see the fearless Sea Captain look so worried and upset.  
  
He didn't speak, there was no need just yet. He simply stepped quickly forward until he stopped just in front of his lover, uncertain what to do or say. Goodbye hurt too much, was too permanent, but what else was this if not a goodbye? He didn't want it to be, but they both knew that's what it was.  
  
Before he could move further or speak, Vasco lurched forward, a hand cupping his face, gloves lost somewhere along the way and kissed him. It was quick, hard and desperate. Everything Julian felt in that moment all poured into one brief, pleading action. It was a hello, a goodbye and a please return to me, all in one.  
  
The surprise quickly gave way to a sort of relief. Jules gave in, kissed him back with a neediness he couldn't voice if he tried. His arms wrapped around the other males slim waist, held him tight while Vasco shifted closer, leaned his body into him. He almost melted from that one simple touch, every inch of them pressed tight against the other. He could stay in this moment forever, wished that he was able to with every part of him.  
  
Vasco's touch set a fire that burned through his entire system. No matter how many times they managed to sneak in these little moments, his very being yearned for the brunet male. It rushed through him as though he was some teenager, giddy with the first bloom of love.  
  
He squeezed Vasco against him, even when the other male pulled back to look at him, pale gold locked with chocolate brown. Still not a word was spoken between them, both searching for some kind of answer to a question neither of them could figure out.  
  
Julian could almost pinpoint the moment his heart completely split in two. It was the exact moment Vasco appeared to be going in for another kiss, but then changed his mind and instead flung his arms around his neck. The moment he clung to him as though afraid he would vanish right before his very eyes.  
  
Julian curled his arms further around him in response, fingers digging into Vasco's back even through the material of his clothing. He knew the other could feel it, because he gave a muted gasp against his shoulder and held him even tighter. Not so much as a millimetre between them, they shuffled slightly and Jules felt the tears start to sting his eyes. He could feel the way Vasco's body trembled slightly against his own and he ached to tell him it was OK, that he would be fine. They both would. But that would be a lie and he couldn't lie to this man, to the love of his life. He never wanted to do that.  
  
Despite the lump in his throat, Jules soaked in the feeling of Vasco's head on his shoulder, clinging to him for dear life. He closed his eyes, committing the feeling to memory, knowing that if he left this world today, **this,** would be the moment he'd think about as the life drained from his failing body. **This,** would be the feeling he'd hold onto in his heart and his mind, even as all else faded around him. He felt sick, twisted in a million different directions. The largest part of him needed to go to Constantin, to fix this or end it, he still wasn't sure. But the rest of him, the parts he held onto so dearly, wanted nothing more than to remain here in Vasco's arms forever. Wanted to bask in his love and adoration until nothing else existed but them.  
  
Even with Vasco's pauldron pressed into his cheek, the cold sting of the metal blistering against his skin, he clutched him tighter still and buried his face against his lovers neck. Breathed in his scent and fought the urge to press his lips to the others throat one last time, to mark him. To leave him a reminder, no matter how temporary it may be, that this was real, that they had something special. That no matter what, Jules loved him with a passion no poem he'd ever known, could come close to describing.  
  
Hands splayed across each other's backs, it felt as though they were both trying to merge with each other. Trying to make it so that neither of them could leave the other. But leave he must and when they moved to pull away, he knew the pain he felt was written so clearly upon his face.  
  
Eyes haunted and heart beating far too wildly within his chest, he relished the way Vasco's hands held onto his arms, keeping him there for just a moment longer. He almost smiled at that. To know he'd gotten so close to someone that they could touch him so casually and he didn't flinch away from it, was the most amazing feeling and at the same time, the most painful one.  
  
Finally, the words seemed to flow and the question that Vasco asked made his insides lurch with dread.  
  
“Is this the last time we'll see each other?” Vasco spoke quietly, searching yet again for an answer Jules couldn't give him.  
  
“I... don't know,” he replied lips pulled down into even more of a frown than usual.  
  
It broke him to have to say that, to know that this wasn't the answer his beloved Sea Captain wished to hear, but what other answer could he provide? What lie could he tell that Vasco would believe? And how could he even begin to lie to him anyway? It was still an impossible task and Julian didn't wish to do that to him.  
  
Brows drawn in, a crease building between them, he watched while Vasco leaned in once more and he immediately moved to close the distance as well. Warm lips pressed quickly against his own, but still in the softest, most chaste kiss they'd ever shared. Jules felt another little chip break away from his heart at the bittersweet ending to their all too brief, but brightly shining love affair.  
  
Vasco already looked broken, defeated by the knowledge that this could very well be the actual end. It took everything Jules had not to simply sweep him up into his arms and let whatever may befall them, happen. To never let go, even in the inevitable death that his staying here would bring to them both and to all others as well. It took everything he had not to tell him he loved him, not because he didn't want to, but simply because it hurt too much, it was too much of a true goodbye.  
  
This wasn't the end after all, it couldn't be. It was just a break in their story, a rough voyage over the sea that they would both emerge from, stronger than before and united once again. Or at least Julian sincerely hoped that was how this would play out.  
  
Fingers and hands pressed against his body, pushing him away though he could practically feel the desire those hands held, the aching wish to just pull him back in.  
  
“Go,” Vasco said, sorrow written all over his handsome face.  
  
Julian felt his own face fall, heart clenching painfully as he stepped back, unable to tear his gaze from his lovers face until the final moment where he had no choice. Where it hurt too much to even look at him any more. He stared at the ground and turned away, marching himself towards his possible doom, or the breaking of his own heart at the very least.  
  
Every part of him burned with the desire to turn around, to go back to safety, shelter, to love. His fingers clenched and unclenched around nothing. Around the space where there should have been a work worn hand pressed against his own. Lips aching to steal just one more loving kiss.  
  
He took one step, another and then another, but the hold Vasco had over his heart and his mind was too strong. He couldn't go, he couldn't simply leave without saying something, without one more touch. Not without Vasco knowing how truly and deeply he cherished every last thing about him just one more time. Even when they argued, he still loved him more than anything and he couldn't walk away until he was sure that the other male knew just how much he felt for him.  
  
With sudden steps and a quick turn, he raced back to the other male, launched himself at him, fingers buried in his hair, clutching at his back. He wasted no time and despite the surprise on Vasco's face at his sudden reappearance, he pressed his lips against him with feverish need.  
  
Bodies melting against each other once more, eyes closed and hearts beating in near synchronicity, he parted his lips, brushed his tongue over Vasco's lips. He parted them as easily as he whispered those sweet, sweet endearments when they were alone. A thrill raced down his spine when Vasco's tongue moved against his own, the sailors fingers twisting up to tug at his short, grey hair. Tugging at it and mussing it into disarray in that way Jules had always loved.  
  
He committed everything about this kiss to his memory as well. The way Vasco's lips felt against his own, the feeling of his nails scraping lightly against his scalp, the heavy weight of his body as he collapsed into his arms so readily. The soft sighs he gave out every time Julian's tongue flicked playfully at his own. The way he sucked in a sharp breath when Jules pressed himself closer than ever against him. The way his lovers tongue slipped into his mouth now, before teeth nipped at his lower lip. He treasured it all more than he could ever explain and he selfishly held onto it all in case he never got to experience it again.  
  
Jules didn't know how he was supposed to walk away from this, to turn right around and leave all this, not again. How he was meant to leave this sweet, wonderful man behind?

But all too soon the need for air caught up with him and he leaned back, panting softly. He pressed his forehead against Vasco's and sighed. Saying goodbye to him once was hard enough, but now the shattered pieces of his heart were falling to the floor, twisted into dust and he wasn't quite sure how to do this.  
  
If he had to choose between his love for Vasco and his love for Constantin, he wasn't sure any more which would win. The one person in this world he'd considered his most beloved for so long. The one who'd always been there for him through everything, versus the one he now called his heart and soul. He shuddered and huffed out a choked breath.  
  
Vasco's hold was crushing, clinging and needy. Julian understood that sentiment all too well and it hurt so much. He pressed a soft, quick peck to the other's lips, brown eyes locked onto that sad, sad face before him.  
  
“I love you. I don't say it often enough, but I do.”  
  
Actually this might be the first time he'd ever truly said those words. They'd expressed it through poetry, they'd shown it too each other, but speaking the words out loud was an entirely new thing for him. Judging by the shock on his lovers face, he'd just come to that same realisation as well.  
  
“Oh, my tempest.”  
  
Just those few words, the fond expression on Vasco's face made his already aching chest hurt so much more. Jules sighed and leaned in again. He pressed a brief kiss to his forehead, his nose, his lips and finally to the mole on the side of the other man's face. All the while Vasco smiled oh so wistfully at the softest display of affection Jules had probably ever shown him. It wasn't on purpose, but he'd always struggled with the affection part. The more time they spent together, the more love he received meant it was oh so easy and comfortable now. Or easier anyway.  
  
“I'll come back for you. **To** you.”  
  
Vasco's smile dimmed further and he shook his head. “Don't make promises you can't keep Julian. It only hurts more if you don't.”  
  
He jerked in the other's hold, hands reaching up to cup his chin and hold him in place as he pressed a final tender kiss to those lips. Lips he would gladly kiss all day if given the chance. The words spilled out before he could even think them through fully.  
  
“I **will** come back Vasco. I won't leave you to face whatever happens alone.”  
  
Even as he spoke those words, he realised the truth behind them, the conviction that burned deep inside of him. If he couldn't save Constantin, and he didn't have a clue how he could do that right now, then... It was Vasco, it was always Vasco, almost from the start.  
  
Stupid sure, but there was no way to stop those feelings and this man right in front of him was his everything. Or well almost everything. Constantin was his safety for so long, but he didn't know if he had any way to bring him back now and it hurt. It hurt so, so much. But the thought of never seeing Vasco again, of leaving him alone, hurt just as much. Maybe even more.  
  
“I'll come back.”

“You'd better keep that promise Julian. Don't make me come after you.”  
  
Jules chuckled at that and finally, stepped back. His hands dropped to his sides, before he lifted one to grasp Vasco's hand and squeezed it tightly within his own. Smiling back at him, though it didn't quite meet his eyes, he nodded.  
  
“I love you,” he replied in lieu of saying the same thing he'd said a handful of times already.  
  
Vasco sighed, slid his hand from his and looked in the direction he'd been heading before this brief interlude.  
  
“Be safe, or at least try.”  
  
Jules closed his eyes for a second. His stomach churned with the thought that he'd just promised he would come back and now he had no choice but to do just that. No matter how painful, how hard it was, how much it took to get to the point, he wouldn't do anything but return to him. He simply couldn't.  
  
He took a deep, slightly shaky breath and turned to walk away a second time. He had a plan now, something he **had** to do, something to live for and something he intended to follow through on.  
  
Every step away from his love made his steps seem heavier, the movements harder like he was walking through a waist deep river of tree sap, instead of air. Every breath became a little shallower, a little less even and he wasn't sure he'd even make it as far as Constantin before he collapsed. Leaving Vasco seemed like the hardest thing he'd ever had to do.  
  
Just when he thought he was done, that he was clear, a voice he knew almost better than his own called out to him.  
  
“Jules. I... I love you, be safe.”  
  
This time the smile that twitched at his lips was real and Jules looked over his shoulder feeling his soul already lifted from the pits of despair when Vasco returned it. Even if this was the end of so many things he held dear, maybe he could make it through after all.  
  
“I'll see you soon,” he whispered back and began his trek once more.  
  
Bolstered by those murmured words, the soft affirmation of their love, he marched to the end with strength and determination, even as his heart broke all over again at the thought of what awaited him.


End file.
